The Legend of Zelda: Heart of the Cosmos
'GAME' *japanese tittle = *developer = Heroton Productions, Platinum Games *publisher = Nintendo *Designer(s) = Eloy A. Rosario *Original Creators = Eiji Aonuma (Director of Zelda),Shigeru Miyamoto (Creator of Zelda) *release = WW: TBA *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = Wii U/Nintendo Switch The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy, Is the First of the Three collaboration games between Nintendo and Heroton Productions (The other two being The Legend of Zelda: Budokai, and The Legend of Zelda: Gamelon's Faces), made for the Nintendo Wii U. It Serves as the third installment of the Natsu's Advenutre Series. The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Successor follows Link Zatoichi, a Modern Day Incarnation of the Hero who Explores the World of Teria, the world that Hyrule Became. A Limited Edition Bundle was Released, simply called The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy Collection, which contains both this game and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess II, as well as a Free Copy of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD. Legacy's gameplay is more akin to a traditional JRPG, with Real Time Battles, a Party of 4 Characters and Upgradeable weapons. Story Link Zatoichi is a Student in Eluryh Academy, With his Sister, Shioma, and his friends Diggs and Groose (Though the Latter is more of a Rival). This month is the Anniversary of Hylia and The Hero of Time's Founding of The Kingdom of Hyrule (Which Eluryh City is now a part of, as Hyrule in the Modern day is Revealed to be on Planet Teria), and Link was chosen to Dress up as the Mascot for the Festival, since he carries the same name as the Hero. Over the course of the week, Link encounters strange events happening to him and the people around him, ranging from waking up in a Dream with him wielding the Legendary Master Sword, to heading into Lost woods and having flashbacks of events that never happened to him. On the Day of the Festival, he is Given the Hero's Tunic (Which is the same Clothes worn by The Hero of Time and The Hero Chosen by the Gods), and preforms in a play to which he reenacts the events of both the Battle against Demise and the duel with Dark Lord Ganondorf. The Play is soon interrupted by Odd Shadows that begin to attack and murder some of the Students, taking over their bodies. Suddenly, Link and his Sister are attacked, but are saved by Heroton Group Members Natsu C. Melendez and Casilda C. Suriel, the former of which hands him a weapon to fight back. Although they drive off the Monsters, the Casualties are high, and Link's sister is no where to be found. After Searching the Area, they discover her in the hands of a Giant Monster, alongside a woman with Black Hair laughing at Link, telling him to come rescue his sister once he's stronger than she is. Angered at the events that Transpired, Link Agrees to go with Natsu and Casilda to go to Hyrule Castle and Rescue his sister, after having Groose Re-tailor the Tunic for him, unknowingly taking on his role as the current Hylia's chosen Hero. Learning more from Natsu and Casilda about the Monsters that attacked his School, Link learns that they're known as the "Miasados", Powerful Monsters that can take control of anyone they attack, and that his school was only one area of Hyrule they raided. He Also Learns that that woman who appeared with the Monster that took his Sister was Marxia, The apprentice of Queen Zelda, who years ago, overthrew her rule and turned the kingdom into a Democracy, although her true intentions are corrupt, and she plans on obtaining the Legendary Triforce for herself. Characters *Guardian Unit Number 001A "Brother", Codename: Link *Guardian Unit Number 001B "Sister", Codename: Linkle *Guardian Unit Number 002 "Goddess", Codename: Ilia *Guardian Unit Number 003 "Rito", Codename: Malnaryu *Guardian Unit Number 004 "Zora", Codename: Lumito *Guardian Unit Number 005 "Kokori", Codename: Sariron *Guardian Unit Number 006 "Vulcan", Codename: Dinruina